Hammers, Magic and Spoilers
by choosing a pen name is hard
Summary: 'Yeah and he's the boy who lived, so put that in your metaphorical pipe and smoke it', The Doctor, our number one red head and our favourite wizards, what more could you want ... well apart from cookies


AN: Okay, not normally a fan of crossovers but this was in my head and annoying me so here we go

AN x 2: so you may recognise this, but I have rewritten quite a lot of it and much happier with it now. Hoping to also make it multichaptered so anyways enjoy

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, considering kidnap though…

…

The TARDIS swirled through the time vortex, shuddering and whirring with the doctor and Donna only just hanging on.

"PASS ME THAT HAMMER" yelled the Doctor

"WHICH ONE?" Donna yelled back

"The big one" the Doctor said in a voice showing he thought Donna was being very very thick

When Donna had finally passed him the hammer the Doctor proceeded to hit anything he could reach and after Donna asked if she could help at all had exclaimed that this was a very delicate proce… but was cut off by a small explosion from the desktop, a large crash and then silence.

"I think we have landed" stated Donna

The Doctor again gave her the 'you are thick' look and proceeded to grab his long brown coat and bounce to the door of the TARDIS, wrenching it open and disappearing outside.

Donna rolled her eyes and followed him a little more gracefully. But stopped abruptly at the scene she saw outside.

Three teenagers by the look of them were stood in front of the Doctor pointing what looked like sticks of wood at his chest. They were all in pyjamas and looked like they had been sat in big squashy armchairs by the roaring fire. The first person to speak was the raven haired, green eyed boy in the middle who was wearing glasses and looked like he was in charge, sort of.

"Who in the name of Merlin's baggy Y fronts are you?" Said the raven haired boy "and what the hell are you doing in our common room?"

"I mean we are not exactly normal, but we don't tend to appear out of thin air in blue boxes!" continued the tall gangly red hair boy to the right.

"I'm the doctor" said the doctor as if that explained everything.

The three teenagers just looked at him as if to say and …

"So who are you? Cause I don't normally arrive in a new place and having sticks of wood pointed at my chest. This is a new one even for me" the Doctor babbled on.

"Guns, yes many times, though" Donna pointed out

The Bushy haired girl to the left turned to the two boys and said "Merlin, there muggles"

"Muggle!" exclaimed the Doctor! "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the oncoming storm. I burn at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe. I can feel the world tuning at 1000 miles per hour hurtling through space. I have fought cyber men, daleks, raknos and the devil himself. I have toppled Gods, saved solar systems and you call me a muggle!" he finished with disgust.

"Yeah and he's the boy who lived, so stick that in your pipe and smoke it " the red head boy smirked .

Donna rolled her eyes, now he had done it.

"OH MY GOD YOUR HARRY POTTER! I though J.K Rowling had made you guys up but look at you all! Ron, Hermionie and Harry! The Golden Trio! May I ask what year of school you are in now?"

The 'Golden Trio' exchanged skepical, slightly scared glances before Hermione answered him with a tentative "5th"

But the doctor babbled on oblivious to the looks between them

"soooo…. that makes it Umbridges year, the DA, ministry and centaurs! I do love this year, next year not so good, little dark. Harry my friend, im sorry to say but you get very angsty. The last year I think you will enjoy that. Well not so much the camping and drinking boat loads of polyjuice potion but the dragon, definitely! But hush spoilers!"

"Anyways, you seen a giant wasp like creature come through here?"

The trio all just looked behind the Doctor, who spun round alert to being confronted by a giant wasp ready to kill but instead found a very much asleep wasp all trussed up in a net on the floor.

He turned round to see the Golden trio smiling sweetly at him. He just raised an eyebrow at them and proceeded to heft the wasp onto his shoulder and into the TARDIS.

Returning he said "well we must be off, nice meeting you all. Good luck, just know this, in the end, all will be well"

As he turned to go Hermione shouted after him "Doctor, the darkness is coming, she is returning"

"Who is returning?" the doctor spun round quizzing Hermione

She just smiled at him sweetly and said "spoilers, Merry Christmas Doctor"

The Doctor grinned, "Hmm good day that one, got the last room at the inn. Ah well in that case Allons – y"

Back in the Tardis the doctor hit some buttons, took the handbrake of and they were away in a rush of wind and a whirring noise. Donna turned to the Doctor and said

"…so … what does happen in book 7?"

The doctor grinned "spoilers"

…

Points to anyone who noticed the very small a very Potter Sequel Quote.

For anyone who knows what I'm on about was so tempted to put IM HARRY FREAKIN POTTER after the doctor's little speech :D

For anybody who doesn't know what I'm on about you rejects, come and join us supermegafoxyawesomehot fan crowd! Type A Very Potter Musical, Act 1 part 1 into YouTube and I promise you, you will be singing Get Back to Hogwarts by the end of the week

And the thought of the day is:

Even a clock that does not work is right twice a day.

~ Polish Proverb


End file.
